deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genie VS Bill Cipher
Genie VS Bill Cipher is a What-if death battle Description Aladdin VS Gravity Falls. These two beings are INCREDIBLY powerful. So much so that they could potentially be capable of anything! But which one is truly the most powerful? Interlude Wiz: Reality. The solid pillar of normalcy that keeps the world from becoming warped or insane. There are strict rules enforced by reality that no one can break away from. Boomstick: Well you say no one. But we've seen more than our fair share of fighters who don't give a single shit about the laws of reality. Wiz: True. But ignoring the rules of reality is one thing. It would be another thing entirely to rip and tear apart those rules, bending the world to your whim, as these two fighters can do. Boomstick: The mythical, wish granting, Genie of the Lamp. Wiz: And the insane Dream Demon, Bill Cipher. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Genie Wiz: Have you ever had a dream? A goal? Something you want to achieve with all your heart? Boomstick: Huh? What, did you forget already, Wiz? I told you all about my plans for the Ark of the Gunvenant. I was gonna collect two of every weapon in the world! Wiz: No, Boomstick. I was being rhetorical. AHEM. Usually, when you have something like that that you want to obtain, you'd work hard until it was in your grasp. Boomstick: Well, sure. You COULD do that. But more often than not, you end never quite reaching it. Wiz: How pessimistic... But not entirely wrong, I suppose. And for Jafar, the royal vizier of Agrabah, this was his reality. For years, Jafar worked hard in his position, hoping to get more and more power. Hoping to one day make his way to the position of Sultan. But no matter how hard he tried, he continued to fail over and over, leaving him forced to serve the kindly, and somewhat slow, sultan. Boomstick: And it stayed that was for quite a while. Until he finally heard of an old legend of the cave of wonders, and the magical lamp hidden deep inside, among a sea of gold, jewls and antiques. He quickly tracked this place down and soon discovered that only a specific pure-hearted guy would be allowed to go in. A common thief called Aladdin! Wiz: Using his limited magical abilities, Jafar tricked Aladdin into helping him out with his plan and sent the boy down into the cave of wonders, with the warning not to touch anything aside from the lamp inside the cave. But upon finding the lamp, that rule was broken and the cave was sealed once more with Aladdin trapped within. Trapped with no hope of escape, Aladdin began wondering why Jafar wanted the lamp and gave it a quick polish... and that's when it happened. Genie: Ten Thousand yeaaaars will give you such a crik in the neck! NAME: GENIE AGE: AT LEAST 10,000 HOME: CAVE OF WONDERS, AGRABAH OCCUPATION: FREED GENIE LOVES MAKING JOKES OWNS A KEYBLADE Boomstick: What the hell am I looking at here?! Wiz: This, Boomstick, is the Genie of the Lamp. An ancient Magical being known as a Djinn, that exist purely to grant the wishes of thier master. Three wishes to be exact. Boomstick: BEER, WOMEN, WEAPONS. My life is complete once more! Wiz: Djinn are forced to perform this task against thier will, but how they grant the wishes comes down to thier own judgement. Many Djinn will grant the wishes in the most literal sense they can, often twisting the wish so that it undermines the original intent of the wish, or so that the wish just turns out badly for the Djinn's master, But this specific Genie was a lot more benevolent, going out of his way to grant wishes as his master would want. In hopes that his new master could potentially wish for the Genie's freedom. Boomstick: Yeah, like Wiz said, these Genie's don't get to choose thier life. They're stuck, bound to a dinky little oil lamp, and forced to grant wishes for whoever finds it for the rest of thier existance. Unless the master wishes the Genie to be free. And let's face it, who would waste something as awesome as a MAGICAL WISH on something like that? Wiz: While I do agree to an extent, Aladdin was endeared to the Genie thanks to his charming, comedic and overall warm and fun personality. And after saving Agrabah from Jafar, Aladdin finally gave Genie what he wanted and wished for his freedom. Boomstick: What a goddamn waste. And after his last two wishes meant pretty much nothing too. Wiz: Well, maybe not totally. Even though Aladdin freed Genie, in doing so, he gained the friendship of an immeasurably powerful cosmic magical being who he could ask for help at a moments notice! Boomstick: Huh... Ok, that seems kinda fair. After all, this Genie is pretty damn powerful! POWERS INCREDIBLE STRENGH SUPER SPEED AND INSTANT TELEPORTING HIGH LEVEL MAGIC OF ALL KINDS GRANT POWERS TO OTHERS REALITY WARPING -TRANSFORMING HIMSELF AND OTHERS WITH NO LIMITS -CREATING THINGS AND LIVING BEINGS FROM NOTHING -CLONING HIMSELF AND OTHERS AWARE OF MODERN DAY TRENDS AND CULTURE FOURTH WALL AWARENESS Wiz: Given the sheer amount of magic that Genie is composed of, there is very little he can't do. He's strong enough to effortlessly lift the entirety of Agrabah palace. And he's incredibly fast too. Boomstick: Not just fast. He can just... teleport instantly. If he wants to be in a different place, then he's there. No movement needed! Wiz: And his magic isn't limited to improving his physical attributes either. He can shoot magical bolts of energy at attack, grant his magical powers onto other beings, or on the more extreme side, even warp the fabric of reality tself! He transform anything into anything, from turning a monkey into an elephant to turning himself into an entire planet! Boomstick: Not even just that though. He can just, like, CREATE LIFE. He can summon living beings from thin air. Including even clones of himself. And he doesn't seem to have any limit to how many he can create either. Wiz: And we're STILL not done either! His magic gives him an odd sort of intelligence. Despite living hundreds of years, maybe more, in the past, he's got knowledge of the pop-culture from the distant future. Such as celebrities and styles. Boomstick: So he can see the future? That's pretty damn awesome! Wiz: Well, not quite. He is still surprised by a lot of stuff that he shouldn't be if he could see the future. For example, he was just as surprised as eveyrone else when Aladdin's father suddenly showed up. Boomstick: *Sniff* Lucky bastard... his dad actually came back from joining the army... Wiz: Well, no, aladdin's father wasn't in the army... he was... ugh, never mind. Genie is also somewhat aware of the fact he's a character in a disney series. He interacts directly with the audience on more than one occasion. Boomstick: I wish my dad would interact with me... Wiz: Boomstick, We're midshow! C'mon, pull yourself together. Look! We can talk feats! FEATS LIFTED AGRABAH PALACE WITH EASE, WITHOUT MAGIC BECAME AN ENTIRE PLANET HELD UP THE SUN INSTANTLY MOVES FROM ONE SPOT TO ANOTHER PUNCHED PANIC AND PAIN ALL THE WAY FROM AGRABAH BACK TO GREECE'S UNDERWORLD Boomstick: Eww, and listen to your nerdy math shit, I'm good thanks. Wiz: Ugh. As mentioned before, The genie was strong enough to lift a palace, but frankly, that's nothing compared to the time he held up the sun itself. Even ignoring the fact he was able to withstand the incredibly hot 5600 degrees celcius temparature of the sun's surface, the sun weighs 10^30Kg. Or One Nonillion Kilograms. That's thirty zeroes, by the way. Boomstick: Holy Hell! Ok, that's pretty awesome! And it explains why he was able to punch the demons, Panic and Pain, all the way from Agrabar back to Greece! That's 5,775 Kilometers! ' Wiz: Or, just under 3600 miles. And it only took a few seconds for them to land again too! '''Boomstick: And even then, the genie is somehow even faster than that! He can transform into spaceships to zoom around, fly right off into sunset or even space in seconds. Or hell, he can just warp into a different space whenever he feels like it! ' '''WEAKNESSES WHEN BOUND TO A LAMP -CANNOT DIRECTLY KILL -MUST GRANT ANY WISH HE'S GIVEN -DIES IF HIS LAMP IS DESTROYED MAGIC IS SLIGHTLY WEAKER WHEN FREED Wiz: Of course, even as powerful as Genie is, he's still not perfect. Boomstick: What? How! He can move to any space on a moment's notice, lift something as heavy as a sun with ease and strike hard enough to send people across continents! Wiz: Yes, he can, but that's actually not even as powerful as he has been in the past. You see, Genie himself once said that once he was freed from his lamp prison, his powers, while still phenominal, took a sizable downgrade. And sure enough, this was shown later in that same film, when Genie Jafar was able to kick him around with ease and defeat him. Boomstick: Well that sucks.. And he can't even just go back to the lamp for more power because then he can't kill at all. Wiz: Ehh, not exatly. That's a common misconception. When Genie explains the rules of wishing to Aladdin, he explains he can't kill, sure. But when Jafar later becomes a genie, he goes out of his way to put people he dislikes into a situation that would almost certainly result in death. For example, the first wish he was given was to find a lost pirate ship filled with treasure. So jafar did just that and warped the wisher directly to the ship, located deep underwater, where the poor guy would no doubt drown or succumb to water pressure. Boomstick: Oh yeah! And later on, he attempts to straight up crush Aladdin in his hands too. It doesn't work, because it's actually Genie in disguise, but still. He wouldn't have tried if it wouldn't work. Wiz: In short, yes, a Lampbound Genie CAN kill thier foes. However, they are not allowed to grant wishes made to specifically kill. So theoretically, A genie could rebind themself to a lamp to gain a massive boost in power. Though that in itself comes with a couple more major drawbacks. Boomstick: Yeah, for one they are forced to grant the wishes of anyone who hold thier lamp. Though exactly how they grant the wish is up to the genie. Wiz: A far worse downside, however, is that a genie's life is tied directly to the lamp. If the lamp is destroyed, then the genie is killed right there and then. And any magic they might have done up till that point is undone too. Boomstick: Ouch. That doesn't sound too helpful to me. Especially since Genie is already so stupidly powerful, y'know? Genie: You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never. Had a. Friend. Like. MEEEEEEEE! Yahaha! Wahaha! You ain't never had a friend like me! --All of Genie's magic vanishes and he is suddenly laying in front of Aladdin with an "applause" sign above him-- Bill Wiz: Stanford Filbrick Pines was a child Prodigy and scientific genius, born into a rather low income family. With six fingers on his hands, rather than the usual five, Stanford and his wimpy twin brother Stanley were frequently bullied. Even so, Stanford, or Ford as he prefered, continued to thrive academically. Boomstick: Wait, so, these parents named thier twins Stanford and Stanley? Sounds like a sure fire way to get confused super easily. Wiz: Setback after setback as he grew up made Ford's scholarly dreams seem like nothing more than a fantasy, but he never gave up and continued on with his studies. So much so in fact that he was granted $100,000 to continue his work on unexplainable anomalys after he finished college. And so, Ford moved out to Gravity Falls, Oregon, a place with an incredibly high number of sightings of supernatural or weird things. Boomstick: Weird seems like a kind of thing that's difficult to pin down as a specific kind of thing, but even so, Ford made a lot of progress, finding all kinds of supernatural stuff like Gnomes and a Shapeshifter. Though after a while he hit a block. He couldn't figure out how to tie all of his research together, nor how to go further with it. Wiz: That is until, one day he came across a cave filled to the brim with odd cave drawings and inscriptions. They spoke of an incredibly intelligent, though highly dangerous being. Though despite the warnings, Ford read aloud the inscriptions and with that, he was put into a comatose state and entered the mindscape. And it was there that he met the Dream Demon. Bill Cipher. NAME: BILL CIPHER AGE: AT LEAST 1,000,000,000,000 (ONE TRILLION) HOME: THE NIGHTMARE REALM OCCUPATION: DREAM DEMON EQUILATERAL MAY HAVE MET RICK SANCHEZ AT SOME POINT Boomstick: Yep. A floating yellow triangle with a single eye. It's literally just the illuminati symbol with a top hat. Anyway, Bill told Ford that he was a muse who would choose one great mind a generation to inspire and grant immense knowledge. But, well, he was actually a lying asshole the entire time. Wiz: See, Bill is NOT a muse. But rather a Dream Demon. A creature from an entierly different dimension. A Dimension that he himself destroyed before he began attempting to destroy the 3rd dimension too. Unfortunately, being a 2 dimensional being, Bill couldn't really do... anything to affect our world unless he could first find a way to properly enter it. And that's where the mindscape came into play. Boomstick: Bill could only interact with the 3rd dimension through this weird mind thingy. Specifically when people were asleep. And even then, only within Gravity falls. From there, he can make deals with the person in question as a way of giving him more power. ''' Wiz: But even with that in mind, these deals alone would never allow him to enter the 3rd dimension properly. At most he could only possess the body fo a human and use them as a puppet. But that was where Ford came in. Bill tricked Ford into building an interdimensional portal that would allow Bill to enter the real world. Unfortunately, Bill's plan eventually began to fall apart. After an accident while Testing the portal, Ford confronted Bill. It was then that Bill revealed he'd been tricking ford the entire time. '''Boomstick: Ford was, understandably, pretty pissed over the whole situation. And so he decided to put and end to the project and destroy the portal. But then he somehow managed to fuck that up too and fell into the portal. Wiz: With no way to escape now, and no one else in Gravity Falls smart enough to help him, Bill remained trapped in the mindscape for thirty years until summer of 2012, when Dipper and Mabel Pines game to the town, which eventually led to Ford being able to return to Gravity Falls.. Boomstick: Though that probably wasn't too good of an outcome. The moment Ford returned to town, he brought along with him the final key to allow Bill to finally break into the 3rd dimension. A tiny orb! Wiz: Not just an orb. A fragment of the interdimensional rift that the portal created. The portal itself was very controlled and never allowed Bill a chance to pass through it, but if the orb containing the rift were to shatter open, then a new portal with no restrictions would tear open and allow Bill into the real world. And along with that, he would bring with him his incredibly deadly skillset. POWERS REGENERATION ENERGY LASERS AND MINES SUPER SPEED AND TELEPORTATION MIND READING, CONTROL AND POSSESSION REALITY WARPING -TRANSFORMING HIMSELF AND OTHERS WITH NO LIMITS -CREATING THINGS AND LIVING BEINGS FROM NOTHING -CLONING HIMSELF INSANITY SPHERES AND WEIRDNESS WAVE FOURTH WALL AWARENESS (EVEN INTERACTING WITH FANS VIA REDDIT) Boomstick: And we say deadly, we MEAN deadly! Bill is fucking insane! He can shoot lasers from his hands, fingers and his eyes... uhh... Eye. Wiz: He can also leave explosive energy mines around that detonate if touched. He has energy forcefields too, as well as a massive healing factor. Though frankly, these powers really don't matter in the slightest, Because Bill's true powers are much more... abstract. Boomstick: Yeah, his real power comes from the fact he just... not supposed to be in our world. Wiz: After spending so much time in the Mindscape, Bill is incredibly well verse in powers related to the mind. He can read minds, force people asleep, or if he manages to trick someone into consenting he can mind control them, or even possess thier body completely. And even aside from that there is is just absurd levels of Reality Warping. Boomstick: Given he spent most of his time inside the dreams of other, Bill was used to just doing whatever the hell he wanted on a whim, changing the world around him just for fun. But it turns out, he can do that in the real world to! He can shapeshift himself however he likes, hell he can even force a transformation onto others. Wiz: He can create objects or even living beings out of absolutely nothing. And then get rid of them just as quickly and with as little effort. Not to mention he can just clone himself instantly with no limit too. Super Speed, Teleportation, Petrification and Regeneration. He can do just about anything he wants. Boomstick: Then there's his more unique attacks, which he can only use in his Weirdmageddon form, such as... Wiz: Nope. There is no such thing as a Weirdmageddon form. That's a common misconception. Bill doesn't have forms. Weirdmageddon is just what the humans describe the real world as once Bill entered and brough chaos along with him. Boomstick: ...Ok? Well whatever. He has his Weirdness Wave, Weirdness Bubbles and Insanity Spheres. The Weirdness Wave is a huge tidal wave of magical energy that just washed over everything, warping everything it touches in random ways. One person was turned into a living chair, while a goat was turned into a giant. Wiz: The Insanity Spheres are floating orbs that, as you might imagine send anyone encompassed by them into fits of insanity, completely breaking thier mind. Personally, the most interesting of these attacks to me is the Weirdness Bubbles. It's hard to say exactly what they are, but it seems like they act as miniature portals to Parallel Universes. FEATS TRICKED GENIUS STANFORD PINES INTO HELPING HIM DESTROYED THE TIME BABY TURNED THE MOON INTO HIS EYE CREATED AN ENTIRE MINI REALITY FOR MABEL PINES BURNED THE ENTIRE 2ND DIMENSION INTO NOTHING Boomstick: So a lot of his powers seem to just be weird for the sake of being weird, but even so he uses all of this to DEADLY effect. He routinely tricks generally smart people into doing his bidding without much effort, including Gideon Gleeful, Dipper Pines and Stanford Pines. But his smarts and junk isn't this only thing. Just a reminder, HE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE 2ND DIMENSION!! Wiz: Yeah, as we mentioned before, Bill's power is insane. He once made a Weirdness Bubble so massive that it essentially became a mini reality to keep Mabel Pines trapped inside. If given the opportunity, he could even increase his size to well past bigger than the entire earth. But the biggest feat that we actually see Bill perform is his murder of the Time Baby Boomstick: He murdered a baby? Jesus, that's just wrong. Even I wouldn't go that far. Besides, it's just a baby how could that be... Wiz: The Time Baby is a gigantic, toddler with superhuman intelligence who weight ONE TRILLION tons. Bill himself said once in his Reddit AMA that if he were to punch time baby, his fist would be stuck in babyfat for a week. Boomstick: Wait wait wait. Reddit AMA? Wiz: Oh right, i didn't mention. Bill is actually able to see through any image of himself drawn. Meaning he can even see through the forth wall into the real world. Using this, he made a deal with the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch, took his body, and used it to go on reddit and answer any questions that fans of the show had. Boomstick: You're joking right..? Wiz: Not in the slightest. As I was saying, bill was able to use a single fingerlaser to completely destroy Time Baby. who weight one trillion tons. Just a single laser! sure, the time baby will eventually regenerate from that in about 1000 years, but that's still incredibly impressive. Though bill himself did seem to be surprised by the fact he was able to do this. Boomstick: This is ridiculous. How the hell could you even beat this guy?! WEAKNESSES COMPLETLY INSANE CANNOT PENETRATE UNICORN HAIR HURT BY SYNTHESIZED MUSIC EYE WEAKSPOT CAN BE HURT BY CERTAIN ENERGY WEAPONS Wiz: Well... it's just like we've been saying this entire time. Bill is insane. Like, in the most literal sense. He has no real reason or anything like that and just wants to create chaos for the sake of creating chaos. Not to mention he's INCREDIBLY cocky Boomstick: Yeah. This is the same guy who decided to go after two 12 year old kids by turning into a monster and chasing them. Instead of, oh y'know, teleporting them back to him?! Wiz: Yeah, Bill is smart and manipulated, but doesn't have much common sense. If he wasn;t so cocky about everything, he probably would have destroyed the heroes with absolutely no effort whatsoever, but he just had to be intimidating instead. Boomstick: And even on top of that, he does have physical weaknesses too! On multiple occasions, he's been shown weak to energy based gun weapons. In particular, Ford's Quantum destablizer gun, which tore through Bill's body with ease. Too bad Ford missed the actual killshot... But his aim is getting better! Wiz: Bill's massive eye is also a pretty big weakspot. If attack or destroyed, his eye takes longer than any other body part to regenerate, leaving him blinded for minutes. Also, he seems to take actual pain upon hearing... Synthesized music..? Boomstick: Ugh, I completely agree on that front. Give me country or rock any day of the week. Speaking of rock, if Bill makes one of his trademark deal while in a physical body, his body will turn into a stone statue while he's in another's mind. Wiz: Also, his weirdness magic cannot affect anything that is surrounded by Unicorn Hair, which acts as a perfect sheild against his attacks and powers. In a similar way, Bill is actually unable to leave the Town of Gravity Falls. Due to the town's natural magnet-like attraction of weirdness, the town acts as sort of a forcefield, keeping Bill trapped inside. Boomstick: Sure, Bill is far from perfect, but he burned an entire dimension into nothing! I think his strength probably outweight his weaknesses. Bill Cipher: Hey! Wanna hear my impression of you in about 3 seconds? AGHHHHH!!!! --Dipper Pines suddenly wakes up-- Dipper: AGHHHHH!!!! Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! to be written by mattardis Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis Category:Omnipotent Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years